Mesozoic Adventures: The Age of the Dinosaurs
by Mina-Prower
Summary: The sequel to "Safari Adventures: A Wild Imagination". A few weeks later, the crew are going to the dinosaur museum, but it's closed, and Tom dreams about the real dinosaurs. Will the museum reopen so that they can see the dinosaurs there?


**Mesozoic Adventures: The Age of the Dinosaurs**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Tiny Toon Adventures_ and the _Tom and Jerry Kids Show_. Characters from _TTA_ belong to Warner Bros., and characters from _T&JK_ belong to Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment.

One sunny afternoon, Tom Cat, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Shirley McLoon, and Hamton J. Pig were going to the dinosaur museum. They were all inside Tom's blue mid-sized sedan with a red interior for six passengers. The car's exterior had quad headlamps, taillights which each had three squares, and the tires had wheels with multiple crossed spokes. The car's interior had regular windows that opened using the crank, automatic door locks, and everything. Tom was driving the car, Buster was in the front seat between Tom and Babs, and in the back seat was Plucky between Hamton and Shirley with Hamton behind Tom and Shirley behind Babs. Tom was wearing a red baseball cap with a blue stripe, a blue shirt with a sky blue vest over it, white shorts, and blue sneakers with sky blue strings and had on white socks. Buster had on a red shirt, black shorts, and grey shoes. Babs had on a yellow shirt, purple shorts, and brown sandals. Plucky had on a grey shirt, brown shorts, and black sandals. Shirley had on a purple shirt, red shorts, and white sandals. Hamton had on a green shirt, red shorts, and red shoes. They were all listening to the radio while they were on the way to the museum. They entered the parking lot and they could see the parking lot was nearly empty and then Tom parked the car, moved the gear shift on the steering column from DRIVE into PARK, and shut off the engine.

"Here we are," said Tom. "The dinosaur museum."

"And finally…" said Babs.

"Let's go see some dinosaurs inside," said Shirley.

Everyone unbuckled their seat belts, opened the doors and stepped out of the car. First, Tom out the driver door, then Hamton out the rear door on the driver side, Babs and Buster out the front passenger door, and Shirley and Plucky out the rear door on the passenger side. They walked from the car and to the gates to the museum. But to their surprise, the gates were locked when they got there, and there was a yellow sign that said CLOSED.

"Oh no!" said Babs.

"The museum's closed today," Tom said.

Then there was a note below the CLOSED sign which read, "SORRY, EVERYONE. THE MUSEUM IS CURRENTLY CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE. PLEASE COME BACK ANOTHER TIME, IT MAY RE-OPEN SHORTLY."

"Well, I think we'll have to head back," Tom said to his friends.

So, they all walked back the car and they drove out of the parking lot and back onto the streets.

"Well, that's a bummer," said Babs.

"I've seen this happen before," said Tom. "I believe it's usually occasional that museums would be closed for maintenance or even repairs, especially during times they're usually open. And if we try tomorrow, I believe it should be open."

Later that night, at Tom's apartment, Tom was in his room, in his bed, writing in his blue diary. He was wearing his white undershirt with shoulder straps and sky blue boxer shorts with white stars on them. In his diary, he wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I went to go to the dinosaur museum with my friends, but it was closed and we couldn't get in. If I only had a dream about looking at dinosaurs for real, it looked like we would learn more about them, but we know that dinosaurs are now extinct. Right now, we would really be learning more about them by just looking through books or going to a museum and etc. I would sure be glad that the museum reopens and we could go inside and look at the dinosaur structures on display._

Tom closed his diary, put it on the table beside the lamp and alarm clock, took off his baseball cap and put it on top of his diary, and turned off the lamp. He closed his eyes and went off to sleep.

Then there was Tom and his friends in the car again. Outside the car, it was dark and there were some clouds drifting through the sky. There weren't any other cars around, and Tom's car was the only one there. They parked into a parking lot and stepped outside the car. They walked to the museum, and could find the gates were opened.

"The gates are open," said Tom. "Now we can go to the museum."

"All right!" said Buster excitedly.

They walked to the museum doors and walked inside.

"Holy smokes!" Tom said surprisingly. "This isn't a museum."

It turned out they were in some small empty room with wooden floor and smooth rusty walls and on the wall on the opposite side of the front door was a shiny blue stone door that was slightly larger than a normal door and had a radial clock symbol on it.

"There's another door we could go through," Babs pointed out.

"I think it's locked," Tom explained. "Let me go read the sign on the wall."

Tom walked to the sign on the left wall. As he was reading the sign, it said:

"WHAT YOU CAN SEE RIGHT AFTER YOU WALK INSIDE IS THAT TIME-TRAVELING DOOR. YOU NEED TO FIND THE KEY SOMEWHERE IN THIS ROOM IN ORDER TO OPEN THE DOOR AND GO BACK THROUGH TIME. IT IS THE SAME COLOR AS THE DOOR. WHEN YOU UNLOCK THE DOOR, A BRIGHT LIGHT WILL SHINE THROUGH THE KEYHOLE AND MORE LIGHT WILL SHINE WHEN YOU OPEN THE DOOR. ONCE YOU WALK IN THE DOORWAY, CLOSE THE DOOR OR WAIT FOR IT TO CLOSE, AND THEN CROSS YOUR ARMS AND SAY WHICHEVER TIME YOU WANT TO GO TO, AND IT WILL SEND YOU THERE. TO RETURN TO THE PRESENT OR GO TO A DIFFERENT TIME, DO THE SAME, BUT WITH DIFFERENT WORDS BEING SPOKEN."

Then Tom looked around the room, and saw a skeleton key the same color as the door, hanging on a nail in the wall. He walked to the key, picked it up, and walked to the door, put the key in the keyhole, and turned the key to the right. The white light shined through the keyhole. Tom put his hand on the doorknob, and turned it to the right and opened the door a little. More light came through and they could hear some wind. Then Tom opened the door wider and more and more light and wind came through. Then he opened it all the way, and inside the doorway was nothing but bright light and wind. He covered his eyes with his left arm to protect his eyes from being hit by the light. The wind started swishing his hair.

"This is it!" Tom called to his friends with excitement.

Everyone walked inside the doorway and closed their eyes at about three-quarters. As they walked through the doorway, they felt like they were on an invisible floor. The door slowly closed. Everyone crossed their arms.

"To the age of the dinosaurs!" Tom called quietly.

In a flash, Tom and his friends let out a big loud yell and started falling through the portal as it was changing into random spiral colors.

"HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" they all echoed.

As they were all falling, they started flipping. They all continued falling and falling.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" said Plucky.

"So do I!" said Shirley.

"Relax, you guys!" said Tom. "It's not going to take forever."

Then their bodies started to change many colors with the portal the more they were falling. Then the portal started to turn black and white. And finally, it changed to red and green.

Suddenly, Tom and his friends went right out of the portal and started falling from the sky and landed onto earth on their bottoms, and were slowly puffing with their breaths. They found themselves in the prehistoric dinosaur age and there were no buildings and in place of buildings were palm trees, rocks, tall green grass, and they were sitting on rocky cement. The sky was pale blue, and there were hardly any clouds. In substitution of the clothes they had on before going through the door, they had on red safari hats, green short-sleeve shirts, red split-vests with two pockets on each side, and red boots. Tom had on a compass pendant, which extended to two inches below his chest.

"Looks like we're in a world of dinosaurs," said Buster.

"Yeah, that's where we are now," Tom replied, "but we have to walk around to find some dinosaurs."

Tom and his friends stood up off the ground.

"Well, here we are now," said Tom. "We're in the Triassic Age at about two-hundred and twenty million years back in time."

Tom and his friends walked around the acres and in two minutes they saw a Plateosaurus eating plants from the ground.

"Look at that Plateosaurus," Tom pointed out with his open hand.

"Looks like it's having a happy moment while eating plants," Babs said.

Tom took out the camera from one of his vest pockets and took a picture of the Plateosaurus.

"Well, when we see dinosaurs, it's sure fun to explore and take some pictures," Tom said. "Just take pictures of plant-eaters. Don't take pictures of meat-eaters or the ones that eat both, because they could go after anyone. And come on everyone, there's more to explore."

So Tom and his friends continued walking to search for more dinosaurs. Next, they saw a Melanorosaurus eating green leaves off of a palm tree.

"Look over there," Tom pointed out. "It's Melanorosaurus."

"Cool," said the others.

Tom took out the camera and took a picture of the Melanorosaurus.

Later, Tom and his friends walked around some more, and in five minutes, they saw a Staurikosaurus. When they looked at the dinosaur a distance away, it started to go after them.

"YIKES!!" Tom yelled in fright. "IT'S A MEAT EATER! We better move to another timeline!"

Tom and his friends all stood together, and crossed their arms.

"To the Jurassic Age!" Tom called out.

Then the red and green spiral time portal appeared from the sky and right after Tom and his friends and sucked them all inside like a vacuum and out of the Triassic Age.

As Tom and his friends were traveling through the time portal, the colors changed from red and green to orange and blue, and they went rising upwards through the portal.

After escaping the Triassic Age, Tom and his friends went right out of the portal and appeared in the Jurassic Age. The colors to their outfits had swapped red to orange and green to blue. There were more trees and other plants, it was partly cloudy, there was a sun in the clouds, some sprinkles from the clouds, and in the view about 90 feet away, there was a colorful rainbow.

"Wow!" Tom said excitedly. "Well, here we are now in the Jurassic Age at about one-hundred and fifty million years back in time."

"It's beautiful," said Babs.

"Just look at that rainbow," Tom pointed out.

"It looks so pretty," said Shirley. "I wonder what the rainbow could be for."

"Possibly, the rainbow might direct us to where to go," said Tom, "and it's kind of long and very tall up in the sky as you can see it."

Tom and his friends walked close to the rainbow, and then they turned right and walked the direction of the rainbow. While they were walking the direction of the rainbow, they saw a large Brontosaurus eating leaves off of a palm tree.

"Just look at that Brontosaurus," Tom pointed out. "It's my most favorite dinosaur of all."

"Yeah!" said the others.

Tom took out the camera and took a picture of the Brontosaurus. After taking a picture of the Brontosaurus, Tom and his friends continued walking along the way. The next dinosaur they saw four miles from the Brontosaurus was a large Stegosaurus with ridges on its back, eating cycadeoids.

"Now, look at that Stegosaurus," Tom pointed out. "It looks pretty unique."

"It's awesome," said Buster.

"Yeah!" everyone, except for Tom said.

Tom took out the camera and took a picture of the Stegosaurus. After taking a picture of the Stegosaurus, Tom and his friends continued walking along the way. Six miles after they saw the Stegosaurus, they saw a giant Diplodocus eating leaves off of a very tall palm tree.

"Look at that Diplodocus," Tom pointed out.

"It's huge," said Buster.

"And very massive," Plucky added.

Tom took out the camera and took a picture of the Diplodocus. After taking a picture of the Diplodocus, Tom and his friends continued walking along the way. Then, they reached the other side of the rainbow and saw Europasaurus eating leaves off of a tree.

"There's Europasaurus," Tom pointed out.

"Cool!" said the others.

Tom took out the camera and took a picture of Europasaurus. After taking a picture of Europasaurus, they walked right into the forest. They wandered into the forest for five minutes until they could hear the sounds of trees crashing down.

"What is THAT sound?!" Buster said wondering.

"I don't know exactly, but all I can just hear is falling trees," said Tom.

Tom and his friends continued walking through the forest, wondering what could cause the trees to crash down. Later, they saw an Allosaurus knocking down trees.

"IT'S ALLOSAURUS!!" they all screamed in horror, while the Allosaurus was approaching.

"We'd better move to another time!" Tom said while startled.

Tom and his friends all stood together, and crossed their arms.

"To the Cretaceous Age!" Tom called out.

Then the orange and blue spiral time portal appeared from the sky, through the forest, and right after Tom and his friends and sucked them all inside and out of the Jurassic Age.

As Tom and his friends were traveling through the time portal, the colors changed from orange and blue to yellow and purple.

After escaping the Jurassic Age, Tom and his friends went right out of the portal and appeared in the Cretaceous Age. The colors to their outfits had swapped orange to yellow and blue to purple. They appeared in a well-spaced landscape, the sky was orange like evening, on one side was a cliff that was eighty feet high, and out in the view was a volcano with smoke rising out. There were some trees in the surroundings and a riverbank.

"Well, here we are now in the Cretaceous Age at about sixty-five million years back in time," said Tom.

"It doesn't look like there's much here," said Shirley.

"Oh, but there is," said Tom. "Let's go."

Tom and his friends walked across the acres and in eight minutes, they saw a Triceratops eating shrubs.

"Look at the Triceratops over there," Tom pointed out.

"It's beautiful," said Babs.

Tom took out the camera and took a picture of the Triceratops. After taking a picture of the Triceratops, Tom and his friends continued walking. In nine minutes, they walked close to the sea, then the clouds in the sky were coming close together, the sky darkened, the wind started blowing, and then meteor showers came falling from the sky to crash onto the land. The colors to their outfits faded away and turned white.

"OHH NOO!!" Tom yelled in shock. "IT'S THE METEORS!!"

"AND THEY'RE CRASHING ONTO THE GROUNDS!!" Buster yelled.

"That must be the time all the dinosaurs disappear!" Tom explained.

Then there was a Tyrannosaurus Rex coming after Tom and his friends from the far right.

"AND THERE'S A T-REX!!" Hamton pointed out.

Everyone screamed in horror over the two incidents, and their hats started flying straight off of their heads through the wind.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!" Tom yelled in fright.

"WE SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!" Babs said.

"QUICKLY!!" Shirley said.

Tom and his friends stood together and crossed their arms once again.

"TO THE PRESENT!!" Tom called breathlessly.

Then the yellow and purple spiral time portal appeared from the sky and right after Tom and his friends and sucked them all inside and out of the Cretaceous Age.

As Tom and his friends were traveling through the time portal, up they all went a long ways, the colors changed to black and white, and by the time they were getting close, the colors changed back into its rainbow colors. After all that travel, the door swung open, and Tom and his friends flew right out of the door, and they landed hard on the floor. As they returned, they went back into their normal clothes, and had their hairs messed up.

"That was close," Tom said.

Then Tom and his friends stood up, Tom walked to the open door, saw the key was still in the keyhole, closed the door, turned the key to the left and locked the door, which shut out the light inside, and took the key out of the keyhole. They could hear the front doors slightly opening and slamming shut, and that there was some howling wind outside. Tom dropped they key after he heard the doors slam.

"Quick! To the car," Tom commanded.

Tom and friends ran to the front doors. Tom pushed the door on the right from the inside open, and could hear some harsh wind outside. The door quickly unlatched from the wind, leaving the other door remaining. Tom put his hands on his cap, and he and his friends ran outside quickly. The wind was blowing extremely hard, the museum gates were missing, things were flying around as the whole city was gradually dematerializing, and the sky was covered in purple clouds. When they got to the car, the car had been blown eight feet from where it was parked, but did not turn over. Then they quickly stepped inside the car, Tom started the engine, and drove away quickly. While they were driving away, they could see more and more things around the city flying around in pieces. Then the wind started blowing more forcefully, and the whole city dematerialized at a faster rate, and the car that Tom and his friends were in went flying through the air. Then they all screamed in shock.

Then, Tom found himself sleeping in his bed as the radio on his alarm clock started playing, and the light was shining through the window with the curtains closed. Tom woke up and puffed in shock.

"WHOA! That was just a dream!" Tom whispered.

Tom hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, and turned off the sound, got up off the bed, and opened the curtains. Then he showered and got ready for the day.

Later that afternoon, Tom and his friends were in the car and were heading to the museum.

"I sure hope that the museum is open now," said Tom.

"Me too," said Buster.

"I know that it was closed yesterday, but once again, let's hope that the museum is open," said Tom.

Then Tom and his friends entered the parking lot, and parked between a station wagon and minivan in the lot. About three-fourths of the lot had cars parked there. Then Tom and his friends stepped out of the car and headed to the museum. The gates were finally unlocked and Tom and his friends walked through the gates, and walked up to the museum doors, and Tom slowly opened the door on the right, and he and his friends walked inside.

"Well, here we are," said Tom.

The museum was very huge. There were giant statues of the dinosaur skeletons in the exhibits, and there were signs that described the dinosaurs, and there was an illustration of each dinosaur beside the description on each sign. First, they saw Plateosaurus, then they saw Melanorosaurus, then they saw Staurikosaurus, then they saw Brontosaurus, then they saw Stegosaurus, then they saw Diplodocus, then they saw Europasaurus, then they saw Allosaurus, then they saw Triceratops, then they saw Parasaurolophus, then they saw a Pterodactyl, and last they saw Tyrannosaurus Rex. After they saw the dinosaur statues, they walked out of the museum, and walked back to the car, and drove back onto the streets.

"That was really fun to look at the dinosaurs at the museum," said Tom.

"It really was," said Buster.

"We should go again, sometime," Plucky added.

"We should sometime," Tom replied, "and I have plenty of books on dinosaurs. My most favorite time of the Mesozoic Age is the Jurassic, and my most favorite dinosaur is Brontosaurus."

Everyone smiled as they had a great time going to the museum.

**THE END**


End file.
